The implementations described herein relate generally to nozzles and gasper type air nozzles, and, more specifically, to remotely-controlled air nozzles and methods of assembly thereof.
Interior climate control options are desirable to the passengers of enclosed vehicles, such as airplanes. However, a large interior area with a uniform room climate, such as an airplane fuselage cabin, is rarely simultaneously comfortable for all occupants. The varying comfort levels are accommodated by passenger adjustment of the direction and volume of air output by individual air venting nozzles, or gaspers. As used herein, the term “gasper” or “gasper nozzle” is meant to describe an airflow nozzle that may be found within an interior portion of a vehicle, such as, but not limited to, automobiles, trains, ships, aircraft, or any other type of conveyance. At least some known commercial aircraft present each passenger with an adjustable gasper nozzles that is mounted in an overhead compartment and which the passenger can manually manipulate to control the direction and volume of the airstream output by their respective gasper.
However, because gasper nozzles in aircraft are typically located in the overhead compartment above and forward of each seat, a passenger must reach forward and above their head to direct the gasper and also to adjust the volume of air passing through it. Therefore, children, passengers of shorter stature, elderly passengers, and those sitting near the aisle or with certain health issues may not be able to reach up to the gasper to manually manipulate it, and must get up from their seats to do so if they are able to at all. The passengers must also guess at the volume and direction settings because they are out of their seated position and are not able to feel the effect of these manipulations. The passenger often must repeat the adjustment process several times before reaching a satisfactory setting. This iterative process is uncomfortable for the passenger as well as the neighboring passengers.
Furthermore, such passengers may wish to adjust the gasper settings during a time in which they have been asked to refrain from standing, such as during takeoff or landing or during a period of turbulence in an aircraft. To adjust their gasper during such a time is not recommended, or they may call a flight attendant for assistance, which may pull the attendant away from more important duties they have to perform at the time.